


Just Be Loving

by Alien_jeruk



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 16:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Komidi putar dan lamunan Nozomu.





	Just Be Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro belong to Tsukino Talent Production
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicate for guilty March / for my self
> 
>  
> 
> This plot is mine and was inspired by SOARA RE-START 5 JACKET CD /ah thats green froggy green luvv

Siluet warna-warni memudar. Secepat apapun berusaha tertangkap oleh mata namun tetap saja hasil warna yang ada bagai bias pelangi yang lembut. Terus bergerak dalam putaran konstan selama beberapa waktu. Juga hembusan angin yang mengelus wajah dengan lembut. 

 

Suara-suara tawa dan teriakan bahagia seolah orgel abadi di tempat itu. Mengajak aura ceria hinggap dalam relung hati siapa saja yang terkena serpihan sihir ajaibnya. Termasuk dua tawa lain yang terdengar oleh Nozomu. Milik Ren dan Sora yang berada pada singgasana patung berbentuk kuda juga kereta kencana yang tak jauh dari dirinya sendiri yang tengah berpegang erat pada tiang baja yang tertancap pada leher jerapah pendek yang ia duduki sejak enam menit lalu.

 

Senyuman yang terukir pada bibirnya tak selebar yang biasa, namun matanya bersinar cerah. Nozomu terbawa hawa lamunan senja hari. Berlatar belakang cahaya lampu yang gemerlap cantik. Kakinya fokus mengayun tak teratur dan ia mulai terpikir akan sesuatu.

 

Seandainya diibaratkan benar saja ia menganggap Sora dan Ren adalah sosok lain kakak-kakaknya, namun Nozomu menolak. Bagi jiwa egoisnya dia masihlah lebih pantas disebut sebagai kakak dibanding Ren. Sebuah cengiran searah akhirnya lolos juga pada raut Nozomu.

 

Sementara dari sisi samping kirinya, yang pada posisi lebih dalam dua puluh senti dari jerapah Nozomu berada, Ren hampir lupa berkedip selama beberapa saat.

 

Sungguh tadi ia yakin senyum si surai bata itu masihlah lembut tapi mengapa sekarang berubah menjadi cengiran nakal. Hingga gerakan naik dan turun dari kuda yang ia naiki membuat dahinya terantuk tiang pegangan.

 

"Ouch."

 

Sepasang mata memandangnya kemudian.

 

"Renn kenapa? Jangan melamun pas naik komidi putar ne...," dan tatapan khawatir itu masih berlanjut selama beberapa saat. 

 

Yang terantuk sudah mengusap dahinya sendiri dan tertawa kikuk kemudian. Lima detik kemudian semuanya berubah. Nozomu yang bangkit dari jerapahnya kemudian berpindah ke belakang bagian kuda Ren. Hanya untuk sekadar ingin melihat wajah si kelabu itu - mungkin saja begitu-. 

 

Entah sudah putaran ke berapakah sekarang, tatkala Nozomu malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Ren, tangan kanan yang berada pada pinggangnya dan tangan kiri bertumpuk dengan tangan Ren pada pegangan baja. Dalam senyap yang sepertinya hanya terjadi dalam benak Ren yang mulai acak dan berantakan menata suatu buncahan yang tak terlihat.

 

Hingga komidi putar akhirnya berhenti, waktu habis. 

 

Poni yang biasanya terjepit sesuatu itu kini hanya terikat oleh bandana tali kur yang tak seberapa besar. Gelitikan dari ujung-ujung rambut yang langsung terasa pada pipi kanan Ren dan juga ekspresi tentram yang terpancar dari Nozomu membuat Ren serasa cukup puas dengan entah berapa kali komidi putar itu berkeliling pada lintasannya. Dan suara Sora yang memanggil mereka berdua mengembalikan detik.

 

"A-anu Nozomu, ayo turun," lirih suara Ren tetap terasa kencang pada telinganya sendiri. Kemudian Nozomu yang tertawa seperti biasa sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

 

"Renn hangat sekali ya, aku jadi ingin memelukmu terus sampai pulang," sumpah demi aranui warna pink, nada polos nan kekanakan Nozomu hampir tak Ren sadari saat itu.

 

"Dan rasanya seperti begitu sangat dicintai...."

.

 

.

.

 

Tak lebih dari semenit kemudian mereka bertiga untuk berjalan menjauh dari area komidi putar itu berduet dengan pertanyaan Sora tentang dia yang berada pada kereta kencana namun tetap berakhir duduk seorang diri sementara kedua juniornya malah berboncengan berdua di atas punggung patung kuda bagai pengawalnya.

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ne... 
> 
> Nb : The tittle is the words that is printed in Nozomu's hoodie


End file.
